The Light in my Darkness
by Casey Cullen
Summary: What if Bella realizes her life has been a lie? What if she was supposed to stop a war between two powerful supernatural races? Takes place sometime in Eclipse. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the unusual filter of sunlight through the window.

Squinting my eyes, I awaited for my vision to adjust. The first thing I saw was Edward, forever my devoted soul mate, forever my beautiful salvation.

"Good morning," he greeted me with a crooked smile.

"Hi," I said simply. I cleared my throat. Ack, I sounded horrible I needed a drink. And to brush my teeth.

I slipped out from under the covers and met Edward's questioning gaze.

"Human moment, wait a second, please."

"Bella, I'd wait forever for you."

I grinned at him, then stepped into the bathroom to refresh myself.

Once ready, I plopped down on the bed next to Edward, then proceeded to kiss him with my now minty-fresh breath.

"Happy, this morning, are we?" Edward questioned after he pulled away, much to my dismay.

"Yes, well, any girl would be happy waking up to you."

"Well that's the thing Bella-you're not just any girl."

I blushed. Gosh, how many compliments could a girl get? And from a supernaturally beautiful vampire?

"Ok, Bella, I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

I pouted. Yuck, bad news. Ah, well, best to get it over with.

"Bad news." I said adamantly.

"Okay, I have to go hunting today, Bella."

"Oh," It was just then that I realized his eyes were pitch black, and under his eyes were purplish bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't keep you with me like this. Right now, when you're hurting-" Edward put a cool finger to my lips.

"Bella, it's fine. I just don't want things to be any more dangerous than they already are. And I don't mind staying with you. In fact, the reason I haven't hunted yet was my selfishness; I didn't want to have to leave you."

"Oh , ok." I said, relieved. "Oh wait, wasn't there good news, also?"

He grinned, "Yes, Charlie is going to be going on a vacation this weekend, so when I get home, we have the house to ourselves."

"Alice told you this?"

He nodded.

"Ok, then, I can't wait."

We grinned at each other before he kissed me one last time.

"I'll see you soon, Bella. No falling down stairs, ok?"

"Hey," I smiled at him playfully.

He looked at me inquisitively.

I sighed.

"Yes, I'll be careful and not try to be my clumsy self."

He grinned, then whispered in my ear, "Goodbye, my beautiful Bella."

Then, he disappeared out the window.

I descended the stairs slowly, heading toward the kitchen.

Charlie was already at work, so the house was empty, and I had nothing to do.

I sunk into one of the armchairs, and cuddled up with a book, but I couldn't get into it. Just as I was about to go crazy from Edward withdrawal, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called.

I walked to the door, and opened it, surprised to see a lavishly clad couple in front of me.

"Hello, you must be Isabella," the woman smiled a wide, fake, but shameless grin, "I'm Marcia Anderson and this is my husband, Randy."

I shook her hand. And shook it and shook it.

"Um, how do you know my name?" I finally asked, pulling my hand back to my side awkwardly.

Stupid question, everyone in this town knows who I am. I'm the chief's daughter. But…these people didn't look like they were from here.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm your…relative. I'm sure Charlie forgot to tell you we were visiting."

Hmm, that made sense, but I was still suspicious. But then again, she kind of looked like me…

"Ummm," I said eloquently, "Yeah, uh, come in."

I led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit down on the couch.

I just plopped into the armchair across from them, keeping a wary eye.

I realized that Mr. Anderson hadn't spoken once. Maybe he was just shy.

"So, Mrs. Anderson-"

"Please," she interrupted, "call me Marcia."

"Ok, Marcia. Not to sound rude, but who are you and why are you here?"

She chuckled.

"Oh, Isabella, you are quite charming. I feel as if I've known you forever. Technically I have, although I haven't kept in touch for 18 years, I've known you and your parents since you were a mere baby.

Ok, she knew my parents. So what? I still didn't feel like that explained everything.

"Bella," Mrs. Anderson said, "We are your parents-your real parents."

Impossible, this woman I had just met was claiming my life was a lie.

"But Mrs. A-Marcia, I thought Renee had me right after she and Charlie got married-"

Marcia was shaking her head, "A cover story. We wanted you to have a completely normal childhood, away from the fuss of the supernatural phenomenon. So we got our close friends Renee and Charlie to pose as a couple so that they could adopt you and eventually divorce. Of course, we never expected you to get mixed up in it anyway." She glanced at Randy before standing up slowly to pat my hand. "But you must know-your relationship with Edward has to be terminated, or they must die."

Ok, who was this woman who claimed to be my mother? Who knew about…about Jacob and Edward I guess? Who wanted me to break up with Edward? That was the most upsetting of all.

But she had no control over my life.

"But-"

"It is unsafe for you-for us, for _our_ reputation to be mingling with _their _crowd. They are filthy, bloodthirsty creatures. You have no need to associate with them."

"Marcia, I love Edward, I love their whole family." I was practically in tears now, how dare she-

"Oh, is _that_ what they call their little coven; a _family._ I assure you, my dear Isabella,"

"_Bella,_" I hissed through my teeth.

"Bella, yes, my apologies. Anyway, I do believe it is in your best intentions to cut off any communication with that nearby _coven_."

I stood up and brought my face up to the shrew who threatened my current state of life.

"One, do not, _ever_, insult my _family_. Two, I will _never, ever_ break off with the Cullens. And three, leave. Now. Or I'll call Edward and we'll see what he does to you." I kept my gaze hard, and my eyes intense, hoping to scare the wretched woman and her silent husband away.

She just laughed and waved her hand, as if dismissing my comment.

I ground my teeth.

"Silly, Bella. If you insist, then, by all means, call your little pets the Cullens and see how long they last against me. Oooh! Or maybe your pack of puppies over in La Push. Though I would hate for you to have to watch them die by our hands. The thing is Bella, we are different, _you_ are different. It is an inherited quality-a power, if you will, that all women of our family posses. We were made as enemies to all supernatural races, and allies to the humans. I hope you understand now why I insist on you leaving Edward."

The anger was now bubbling up inside me, and my hands started to tingle. Surprised, I looked down at them and saw them surrounded with a blue fiery glow.

Seeing them too, Marcia squealed.

"How delightful! You already have quite developed powers it seems. How long have you had to discover and explore them? Do you have any others?"

I didn't hear her. I was still astounded to see the luminescent glow surrounding my hands. I flexed my fingers, and shook my hand, watching in awe as the flames reshaped around my movements.

Then, in an act of curiosity, I spun around, swinging my arm out. I watched in awe as the blue flames trailed behind it, creating a temporary blue circle.

It was then that I finally turned to Marcia, fixing my face into as nonchalant a poker face as possible.

She just looked even more excited as I finally acknowledged her.

I inwardly sighed. Then, feeling a need to demonstrate my seriousness to her, I held up my hand in front of her face, and focused on intensifying the flame, and was surprised to see the glow grow about 2 inched in width. The fear in her eyes flickered in the light of the flame, and her large diamond earrings sparkled warningly.

"If I were you," I hissed as menacingly as possible. "I'd leave right now."

Her face slowly hardened, and then she sneered.

"I have no need to fear you or your wolf and vampire pets," she snapped her fingers and a red flame appeared above them, "But if this is how you show respect to your own mother, then I shall leave. But heed this, naïve one; our kind is not a good enemy to have. Keep in mind that, as leader of our people, they will respect my decision, and if I ever feel you have stepped out of line, well…then you may find yourself in a difficult situation."

She scowled at me, and then snapped her fingers to extinguish the flame.

"Randy," she called, "I believe it's time for us to take our leave."

Randy rose and followed the devil-woman out the door.

"Farewell, daughter. Enjoy your life wallowing in the swamp of your naïvite."

And on that mark, she slammed the door shut.

I just stood there a few moments, and the glow around my hands slowly died out.

Losing all composure, I slumped onto the floor and buried my face in my hands.

_What now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bella's going to be **_**really**_** out of character in this chap because my friend told me to make her funnier, and well, I'm here to please (: If you love it, do tell, if you don't, well, then, don't tell me -_-, no haha just kidding, criticize my work as you please. Thanksomuch for my lovely reviewers from chapter one! Oh! And I'll try and update every day.**

I must have been lying on the floor a while, because when I finally stirred, it was because I heard the sputtering engine of Charlie's car pull up.

Oh, Charlie.

In, all this mess I had completely forgotten about him.

I plastered as best a smile as I could muster for him, and tried to extinguish all thoughts of my meeting with…_Marcia._

I got up, lunging for the couch's armrest for support and stumbled over to the door to greet Charlie.

"Hey Bells," he said, stepping through the doorway.

"Hi dad, how was work?" I asked, trying not to reveal how horrible I was feeling right now.

I guess no matter how bad I looked, compared to the disgruntled and unkempt Charlie, I was a freaking supermodel.

"Good, good." He finally replied before slumping on the couch with a beer. He slammed the buttons on the remote until the game came on.

I hobbled over to the kitchen, managing not to trip over dust and air like I usually do.

I turned the dial to start the oven and began making Charlie's dinner.

Opening the pantry to grab some gourmet shake-and-bake, I was startled when an icy hand fell on my shoulder, but relaxed when I heard the familiar smooth voice in my ear.

"Bella," Edward said seriously, "What happened today, why do you smell like…"

If he said I smelled like BO, I was seriously going to slap him. Not matter how it injured my hand.

"What, Edward?" I asked, trying to appear offhand. I dumped the chicken into the oven. "I took a nap, that's all."

"Bella, Alice _saw_ you with that…_woman._"

"Oh," I just said, forcing back the memory. But against my will, it came flooding back. The woman, the glowing hands, the threats.

I dropped the box, but Edward was quick to catch it.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned, "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

I don't know, I wanted to say, but I was speechless, and I remembered Marcia's threats against my family. I was frozen to the spot, motionless as Edward waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella!"

"Houston, we have a problem." I said, finally able to speak, "I think I just turned a whole supernatural race against us."_Don't hate me, _I mentally added. If Edward thought me a useless wrench after this I would have to demonstrate for him my new magic trick; come one, come all! Witness the woman with the glowing hands!..

Edward growled, "No one will ever hurt you, Bella, but I think we-the whole family-have to talk. Tell Charlie Alice invited you over."

I just nodded distractedly. I wonder what Charlie really thought of all these sleepovers at the Cullens. I'd have to ask Edward sometime…this weekend…when we're alone…_focus, Bella!_ How bad is it that I have to leave home? What was the real depth of the situation?

Questions could be answered later.

I poked my head out into the living room.

"I'm sleeping at Alice's, okay dad?"

He grunted in reply, obviously focused on his game. Typical fathers and their football games; what a stereotype. Number one on their priority list is watch the game, then work, then family…

I took Charlie's caveman reply as a yes, and let Edward pull me out the door.

We walked a little farther and soon faced his silver Volvo.

I guess Edward was prepared.

A little _too _prepared? I thought as I noticed some of my stuff in the car.

He gestured toward the bag in the backseat.

"Alice came and packed your things earlier."

I nodded. Fine. Whatever. It's not creepy at all that hyper vampires break and enter into my house and take things from it.

As he strapped me in, I fidgeted. In the car where I usually felt so safe…today I felt…uncomfortable. Anxiety perturbed my stomach.

Edward noticed my fidgeting, and took it for worry.

"Bella, it's ok, you're safe with us."

Yeah, ok. Safe with a bunch of vampires in the middle of the woods with another species of bump-in-the-night creatures after my life.

The trip to the Cullen house was tense and silent, unusually awkward in a relationship that had no secrets…or as it looked from the outside.

And I wondered, maybe that's why I felt so weird. Because I'm keeping something from Edward.

Eh, or maybe it's just gas.

Soon, we pulled up to the looming white house, ominous against a backdrop of ready-to-burst rainclouds. Edward led me inside, where the whole family was already waiting, lounging on different pieces of furniture in the living room.

Creepy how they were all there…waiting for me.

Most of them looked serious, as what befitted the situation, but Alice smiled anyway, and danced over to give me a quick hug.

Ah, why does this girl-vampire-stalk me! Does she not realize I _have _friends?

"Hey, Alice," I whispered through my teeth, clutching my sides where she hand just squeezed the air out of me.

She just smiled one more time, then slipped back under Jasper's arm on the other side of the room.

Edward and I settled into a loveseat, and he put his comforting arms around me.

I shivered…and yes from the cold. (**A/N: sorry, but SM always puts "blah blah blah, Edward did this, and I shivered…but not from the cold. I just wanted to clarify, sorry, continue reading.**)

I don't know why, but yet again, I felt kind of awkward in this house that was my second home-around these people who were my second family. But something was tugging at me, something I didn't understand.

And it wasn't gas this time.

I pushed the feeling away. First, I wanted answers.

Bella," Carlisle finally began, "Tell us exactly what happened today when this…woman stopped by your house."

As I explained, everyone's eyes widened, though I left out the part about my hands glowing-they didn't need to have another thing to worry about…or put me in an asylum for.

Finally finished, I sighed as the discussion began.

Everyone was so polite and soft spoken; I could have a dainty cop of tea in front of me, and be reciting "the rain stays mainly in the plains".

"So, what does this mean, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"It means…we have to be careful. Bella, what is your relation to this woman."

Ah…I was adopted! No, she's my monkey's uncle!

Bella, you're a horrible liar, I told myself.

No I'm not!, my self said back.

Oh great, now I'm schizophrenic, too. I'll be locked away in the crazy house before that hag Marcia could arouse her little army.

I sighed. Lying was useless.

"She's…my mother," I said weakly. They gasped.

No, I felt like saying, she's my baby momma.

That would have gone off well.

"Then that means…" Edward trailed off.

Carlisle eyed me curiously.

Stop checking me out, old man!, I wanted to yell. But that would have been very out of place.

"It means she's one of them." Carlisle said finally.

Shoot! I forgot about the whole hereditary thing. Oh well, what's done is done, they can think of crap of me if they want.

"Oh, Bella." Edward hugged me.

"So, wait…you don't hate me?"

"Why would we ever hate you Bella? We don't care what you are-if we did, we'd be hypocrites." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

"But…I thought because…because of what I am…I'm your enemy."

Hellooo? Enemy means, 'I extremely hate you for no reason other than someone told me we were enemies! And they are right because I say they are!' Don't you guys know about politics?

"Bella, it's not what you are that defines you; it's what you do, and you've never done anything to harm us. Why should we doubt you?" Carlisle's comforting words relieved me somewhat. Although you can never trust those doctors…

"Ok, now what?" I asked no one in particular.

"Now," Carlisle began, "I explain who exactly these people your mother leads are."

Joy.


End file.
